


Loose Ends

by WhiteNova



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, First Time, Hurt, Implied Solider and Mercy, Love, Multi Chapter, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Romance, Unrequited Love, you have a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNova/pseuds/WhiteNova
Summary: The unfortunate tragedy of falling in love with Commander Jack Morrison. And how he broke your heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys! 
> 
> This will be my very first multi-chapter fanfiction! I kind of have an idea of where I want to go with this fanfiction but I also haven't decided on the timeline of certain events. 
> 
> This specific chapter is a month or two after recall is issued by Winston but that won't be the case for all the chapters.
> 
> I'm doing this to practice and also for fun. So please, let me know what I should improve on.

"Listen to me, Sam," You grab your daughter by the shoulders in a firm grasp, gently shaking her. You hold her close enough to see the fear starting to settl behind her baby-blue eyes. "There's someone following us. You need to get of here and run back home. Understood?"

She nods back to you in understanding, confusion hidden behind her brave nod. And yet you know she doesn't truely comprehend the situation that's about unfold.

"Good. Listen, Sam. Whatever happens know that I love you and that your father would be proud of the young girl you are today." You reach to stroke away the falling tears from underneath her reddening eyes, her lips trembling.

"Off you go, love." You gently pry her hands from where she's tightly clutching your sleeves. Her dainty fingers somehow only finding more places to cling from. Her sobs gain volume, distress floods your system.

"Mom..." She gently pleads, voice wavering through the hiccups and streams of tears.

"Baby, I promise I'll be fine. Don't worry about me! I used to be an Overwatch, remember?" Her fingers loosen from your sleeves and her hands fall to her sides, the taunt smile on your lips doing nothing to comfort her fears.

"Now go, hurry!" The change in your tone causes Sam to flinch in your grasp. You let her go, and she turns and runs.

You watch her until she runs out of the alleway and back into the crowded streets of Seattle's summer night.

She's too young; a lifetime ahead of her full of experiences.

You turn back to the darkness of the alleyway.

"You got some balls trying to kill me infront of my daughter, Reyes."

A form ermgers from the shadows, twin pistols on his sides.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?' The visors of his mask flashing red - scanning your body and configuring the most efficient way to end you.

He begins walking towards you, hands slowly reaching for his twin weapons.

"I was hoping I'd never have to see you again, Captain," You hiss, taking steps back in an attempt to keep him at a safe distance from him.

He let's out an empty mock of a laugh.

"Cheeky as ever, I see." His fingers move to hug the triggers.

"How did you find me, Reyes?" Your muscles tense, preparing to spring into action. The small hairs on the back of your neck rising from the adrenaline pumping underneath your skin.

"It's not very difficult when the girl is the only biological offspring of our dear Jack," He slowly lifts his weapons, steps echoing off the walls of the narrow alleway, "No té preocupés, Corazón. I won't kill her, I'm only here to kill you. "

Crimsom bolts fire from the barrels of his weapons.

Shit.

Your lack of weapons and the changes in your body from maternity were weaknesses that your dear ol' captain was more than willing to exploit.

Maternity had changed your body in more ways than one to accommodate Sam. The muscles that once covered your body had slowly began to fade away, hips became a few centimeters wider and your bossom increased a cup.

With milliseconds left, you roll forward to avoid the gunfire. Hand-to-hand was going to be your best bet in this battle. And even then, he bested you at that as well.

You throw a punch as soon as you come out of your roll, effectively stopping his fire.

"Heh, not too bad, Niña." And without a warning a kick to your stomach throws you off balance onto the dirty, uneven pavement.

There was no way you'd die in this disgusting back alleyway. There was no way in hell that you'd leave your daughter an orphan either.

You jump back up in time to dodge the oncoming fire.

Weaving through his gunfire was an experience that you'd be lucky to survive, and right now luck was on side as you noticed his fingers pulling the triggers of his now emptied guns.

And as he reaches for his back up guns, you reeled back your fist.

Only for it to go right through him.

"What the fu-nngh!"

In the split second that you realize that this man is no longer human but a monster, he has you on your knees and holding a fistful of your hair. Your hands automatically come up in attempt to pull yourself from his grasp.

"Shi-AH!" He pulls on your hair even harder as he comes down to crouch infront of you, pulling your back into a tight "C".

He leans forward until his mask is centimeters from your ear, sending shivers down your neck. He whispers, "I bet Jack really enjoyed seeing you on your knees because I know I do."

"You fucker, you should have stayed dead!" The sweat on your brow falls, your body trembles and the sickening reality this you were going to die was slowly sinking in.

He brings his gun up into your line of sight and in macabre display of affection, he caresses your cheek with the burning barrel.

"Count to three, Corazón. I'll make it painless as possible, te ló prometo."

"Fuck you!" Teeth barred and struggling in his grip, this is how'd you die.

He settles the gun right in the middle of your forehead.

"No! Mom!"

"Sam?! I told you to run away!" Desperation suddenly overflowing from your body, you pull aggressively against Reyes' grip on your hair.

Your brain suddenly shifts into overdrive.

Was this it?

"I've got you in my sights."

An explosion rips through the alleyway, launching you a distance away from where Death had stood as witness to your impending murder.

Reyes teleported away a second before the impact, guns up and loaded - ready to kill.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up." He cackled before releasing his firepower.

"Ah, Mom!" Uneffected by the violence and high on adrenaline she runs towards your limb body, head cracked open on the pavement.

You numbly notice when Sam lands on top of your body in a feeble attempt to protect you from the thunderstorm of blue and red lighting.

"Sam..."

The dark spots in your vision suddenly expand, enveloping you.

And you were gone.


End file.
